Talk:Admiral Kantoh
Aquisition It is possible to aggro him from the ledge by only destroying the first couple of groups near it. Wait until him, or one of his cronies walks over to the ledge and engage by casting anything on them. Saves a lot of time rather than having to fight through every mob. Picture confirmation: http://img81.imageshack.us/img81/9278/gw556wd5.png --Morning Storm 22:58, 28 October 2006 (CDT) SoC Needs SoC confirmation. DeepSearch 06:49, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :SoC confirmed. -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 10:51, 18 November 2006 (CST) Soloable I got him with my SoA monk. The build is on my talkpage Baron 02:33, 28 December 2006 (CST) :I got him w/ my 130 derv, too.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:27, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Translations Admiral seems to translate as: shoukan, daishou, taishou, teitoku. I haven't found an exact transliteration of 海軍大将, but searching for, "Kantoh," google points to this wiki or GWW; "Kanto" points to a region in Japan or a corporation. Accordingly, I am removing the line until the trivia is better sourced or a fluent speaker can help us non-fluents understand the discrepancies. (Note that the original edit was made by a reliable contributor; I am surmising that there's a nuance that we have missed.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 10:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :My dictionary has 大将 (taishou) as the main translation of admiral. I'm no authority on marine terms, but even so, Admiral Admiral sounds a little asinine to me. Whoever translated it may have been thinking of 敢闘, which is pronounced kantoh, and is usually translated as courageous. They could have been thinking of admirable.Bikeboy854 14:09, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::"Kantoh" is a bastardized romanization, the proper spelling should be "kantou". I have 敢闘 "fighting bravely", 完投 "(id) going the whole distance", 関東 "eastern half of Japan", 巻頭 "opening page of book". More than likely the first is what they were going for, if they were even using Japanese intentionally - it's possible they made up a name that just happens to sound like an appropriate Japanese word. Not the first time it's happened. —Dr Ishmael 15:01, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: I think Kantoh is a perfectly reasonable word to use for any boss, especially if it means, admirable. (If intentional in this case, a fairly clever multilingual pun; if not, it's a fun accident.) ::: Regardless, there's apparently no translation that suggests Admiral Kantoh translates as, Admiral Admiral; at worst, it's Admiral Admirable. So, it doesn't fall into the category of Repetitively Redundant™ names that includes such things as The La Brea Tar Pits (= The The Tar Tar Pits), Head Chef (= Boss Boss), The Sahara Desert (= The Desert Desert), or Torpenhow Hill (= HillHillHill Hill). — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 17:45, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Bug Fix If I'm correct, the bug that made players complete the zaishen quest when they killed the Acolyt of Balthazar has been fixed in the [[Game updates/20100311|Thursday 11th of March]] update. I'll remove the notice, do correct me if I'm wrong, I haven't tested it as of yet, since there is no Zaishen Bounty quest targetting Kantoh at the moment. Eleh Mhent 18:56, March 12, 2010 (UTC)